Woo (kaiju)
is a kaiju that appeared in episode 30 of the series, Ultraman. Although the character itself was an original creation for the show, the name however, was a holdover from an earlier, unproduced concept, about a corporal alien visitor. The unmade concept would ultimately become a fully realized program in 2006's Bio Planet WoO, while the same-named monster of this article would return in other entries of the Ultra series. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 40 m, 57 m (ace) *Weight: weightless *Origin: Valley of Niigata Idasan, Valley of Idatoge (Ace) History Ultraman Named such for its never-ending white coat of snow, Phantom Mountain was the home of a unique legend. It was said a furry creature, Woo, watched over the land and protected a mysterious young girl named Yuki after her mother and former guardian died. When the girl was threatened, the monster would appear, warding off any hunters that scared her. Sightings of the monster began to grow more numerous, thus the Science Patrol was called in. Soon the creature appeared near the ski resort! A lone hunter shot it repeatedly, but before the monster could retaliate, Yuki begged it to leave. The creature did as it was told and left as mysteriously as it had arrived, but now a full hunt was on for not just the beast, but also the girl that could control it! The Science Patrol managed to discover the furry monster just as a group of hunters gave chase after the girl. Pummeling the beast with rockets, the patrol couldn’t destroy Woo, and the beast forced their VTOL down. Enraged at both its attack and the hunting of Yuki, Woo attacked the resort! Resting with a twisted ankle, Hayata saw the creature coming and summoned Ultraman. The hero challenged Woo and the two quickly engaged in combat, trading blows one after another. As the war raged, however, the injured Yuki finally collapsed in the snow. The chase had drained her and the cold was sending her into hypothermia. As Ultraman watched on, Woo began to vanish as the life faded away from Yuki. Once her heart stopped beating, the strange monster vanished. Trivia *Woo's roar would later be used for Alien Tsuruk in his large form and Zaragas. *Woo is one of the monsters that appears as a picture on the wall of Yuriko's room in episode 18 of The Ultraman. *Although not physically seen,Woo is one of the monsters that makes upBeryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultraman Ace Woo returns in episode 42 of Ultraman Ace, Mystery! The Resurrection of Monster Woo. With a new mountain-dwelling monster named Iceron on the loose, attacking TAC (Terrible-Monster Attacking Crew) and threatening several locals, one such individual, a small boy, manages to summon Woo. Woo then goes on to battle Iceron, but is quickly beaten and sent falling down a hill. Unable to fight further, Ultraman Ace steps in to save the day, and Woo disappears once again upon Iceron's defeat. Powers and Weapons None. Weakness Woo's life force is connected to Yuki's. Should Yuki die, Woo will vanish into thin air. Other Media Ultra Fight Reappeared alongside the monster Kiyla. Redman Woo also appeared in the 1972 Redman tokusatsu series. Trivia *At episode 22, Woo teams up with Alien Mephilas to battle Redman. Also see *WoO (Character) Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju